Large ceramic matrix composite blades/buckets are difficult to produce. Due to densification, the root shank produced can exhibit excessive variation due to complexity of the geometry. Such limitations prevent the use of certain techniques for producing large blades/buckets. In addition, such limitations can increase ply lay-up time, thereby increasing production costs. Use of a large number of plies can also result in higher weight, a need for complex ply slicing and/or patterns, as well as other drawbacks.
In addition, production of blades/buckets prevents inspection and/or monitoring of interior portions of the root shank. Such limitations prevent simple confirmation of adequacy of melt infiltration to portions deep within the root shank and/or prevent determinations of uniformity of such melt infiltration.
To remedy such issues, melt infiltration processes have been modified.
A process of producing a ceramic matrix composite turbine bucket, an insert for a ceramic matrix composite turbine bucket, and a ceramic matrix composite turbine bucket arranged and disposed for receiving an insert in a dovetail cavity that do not suffer from one or more of the above drawbacks would be desirable in the art.